


Rough With Me

by soakyourskin



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakyourskin/pseuds/soakyourskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with <em>be rough with me</em>—said quietly enough under the rustle of too sticky, too hot, sheets to be inconsequential, unimportant, forgettable. And Zayn thought that it was when he muttered it jokingly into Liam's skin a week ago, after two rounds of so sweet, so slow, so gentle, sex. It started with <em>be rough with me—</em>and he's never been more grateful for such a thoughtlessly uttered set of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt based on [this](http://jaecchi.tumblr.com/post/129350609044) post.

It started with _be rough with me_ —said quietly enough under the rustle of too sticky, too hot, sheets to be inconsequential, unimportant, forgettable. And Zayn thought that it was when he muttered it jokingly into Liam's skin a week ago, after two rounds of so sweet, so slow, so gentle, sex. It started with _be rough with me—_ and he's never been more grateful for such a thoughtlessly uttered set of words.

The velvet flooring is cool against his chafing palms, and his elbows are locked with the weight of his whole upper body bearing down on it. He drops his head to face the ground as he lets out a groan, so low, so drawn-out, so rank in the way it fills the almost empty apartment, sounding all the more pornographic when it bounces off the walls and echoes back to him.

It's with another roll of his hips that he feels Liam's beard graze his too raw skin as he eats Zayn out, nose pressed right against the crease leading to his hole, mouth and tongue unrelenting and brutal in their movement, and he's overwhelmed with the sensation, coarse hair rough against him, everywhere he's tender, tongue sharp and wet— _so fucking wet_ —and he can't take it.

Zayn lurches forward, pulling slightly away from him, but it's not enough, the hands gripping him high up on his thighs preventing him from moving too far away. "Liam, please. It's—please, it's too much," he manages in between stuttered breaths, as Liam darts his tongue in deeper where Zayn is loose and pliant from the hour and a half that Liam's spent on him.

"Li, f-fuck—" he drags out when Liam pulls away abruptly, and nibbles at his puffy rim, right hand coming up to spread his cheeks even wider as his other hand continues to hold him down by the thigh, thumb stroking the tattoo he's got there, and Zayn feels his face heat up thinking about the fact that he's so spread out, so open for Liam, with the windows large and bare behind them, anyone able to see him if Liam would just move aside.

"Fucking—oh, Liam—jesus, _oh_ , I'm going to come," he keens when Liam pushes a dry thumb in, moving his mouth back down to lick around it, humming as he does, and that's what does it for Zayn. He's coming in a second with loud shouts and a constant stream of _fuck—oh, fuck,_ that he should definitely be more aware of, but he can't quite be bothered to be at the moment.

Liam backs off, mouth pulling away, when he feels the shivers racking Zayn's body at the intense feeling of it all, arms weak with exhaustion, and he's about to drop face flat on the floor but Liam snakes both arms around his chest and pulls him up with ease until he's leaning back into his comfortable heat. He sighs as the buzzing under his skin slowly recedes, leaving him just bordering on warm and sated, but not quite yet.

A hand sneaks its way down Zayn's torso—all the way to his softening cock, wrapping around him and touching him with sweet and gentle petting that he knows will make him hard again soon enough—as another reaches up to turn his head to the side. Liam's lips catch his in the kind of soft, languid, kiss that he's always loved from him.

Liam pulls away from him slowly as Zayn feels the hand down by his lap, grip him just a little bit tighter by the base, stroking more purposefully, and Zayn lets out a soft noise in assent, as Liam leans down to kiss him by the ear, mouth finding its way to his earlobe, pulling softly at it with his teeth. He can practically feel the smug smile Liam's sporting as he thumbs Zayn's tip, playing and spreading the pre come steadily leaking there. Zayn bucks up into the tight ring of fingers as Liam mutters teasingly against his skin, "rough enough for you?"


End file.
